Sinful
by Voldemorts-Kitten
Summary: Rr. There are seven sins that label us as siners.Seven Stories.And seven couples that immerse themselves in a certain sin.Slash. Rr


Rating: Mature

Warning: Explicit Sex Scene featuring two underage boys. Oh noes. ALso short but I hope you still enjoy it.

( ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o )

Sin One: Luxuria or Lust:

Involving excessive or obsessive thought or desires of a sexual nature.

Draco/Harry

( ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o )

Harry Potter let out a small, almost unnoticeable moan as long pale fingers traced the curve of his side, down to rest on the swell of his hip. The other male, Draco Malfoy, leaned over him and smirked slightly at him before capturing his lips, thin, pale ones meeting plump, pink in a display of passion. Arching his back, Harry wrapped his thin arms around Draco's waist, bringing him closer so that their bodies were mere centimeters away. Smiling at the show of affection, the blond boy traced his lover's lips with his tongue seeking the permission of entrance. Harry eagerly permitted it, his tongue playfully sliding against Draco's to which he growled in annoyance at being tempted. Now it was Harry's lips that twitched upward in a good natured smirk, unknowingly seducing the other more than he had when he had taken of his clothes tauntingly, daring him to remove them himself if he was impatient.

Breaking their deep, lust filled kiss, Draco threw his head up, drawing in deep breaths as Harry lay beneath him looking at the male positioned above him through half lidded eyes, emerald orbs glazed in ecstasy, short gasps sounding between his slightly parted lips. Returning his gaze to the thin raven haired beauty, he smiled and blue orbs filled lounging as he bent down and gently placed his lips on the tender skin of his neck. Groaning, Harry tilted his head to the side, offering him a wider area of supple space. Grinning his thanks, Draco started to suck on the offered neck, much like vampire that drank from an offered, pale, neck. Panting heavily, the younger teen closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of the others lips against his hot flesh. Pulling away, once deeming he had indeed made a sufficient hickey, he viewed his art, the blemish a deep ruby red, the edges tinted a light, off coloured pink.

Lips hovering above the exposed neck, Draco began to place ghostly kisses among Harry's body, branding him along his collar bone, his small, round shoulders, only pausing when he came to the hard, delicate, nipple that awaited his tender touch. Smiling, he brought his long, dexterous finger away from the hip they rested on and instead teasingly stopping just above the pink circle, the tip of his pointer barely caressing the top. At Harry's moan of displeasure at not being aroused so soon, Draco chuckled and fingered it, feeling the nipple harden underneath his touch. Replacing his finger with his mouth, he licked it briefly before moving southward, his lips now cupping the slimmer boys thigh. Only pausing a moment, Draco pulled away and began to rub Harry's thighs, messaging the sensitive spots as if he were trying to arousing him.

" Ah, " Harry moaned as Draco's fingers worked their way inward, now caressing his inner thighs. The blond haired teen, smirked down at the ink haired male, who was bringing his hand up to his lips, a nervous habit he had, eyes half closed again, bleary with want. He smiled in satisfaction at how heavy he was breathing, his chest heaving with each shallow breath. It was apparent that he was waiting, almost impatiently, for him to begin.

Pushing his thighs apart, he held his thin, feminine legs in place, the younger man's genitals in clear view. Lip twitching in anticipation, the blond leaned down, a gleam in his blue eyes, and flicked out his tongue out, the tip coming in contact with the head of his lovers penis. As soon as contact was met, Harry arched his back, his body lifting off the soft, silken sheets slightly. Chucking at the response he was getting, Draco began to tease him, sucking on the end of his throbbing membrane, feeling it harden and enlarge as he went, his own cock pulsing, knowing what was going to happen soon. Gently nipping, he smiled as he felt Harry shiver, seeing his fingers tighten their hold on the abused bed sheets. He felt the arousal of his partner and smirked as he began to suck harder, his hands retreating from their holding position and instead moving to message the shaft as his tongue swept downward to the meatus, lips closing and tongue running over the opening. Forcing the meatus to open, Draco inserted his tongue, tasting the salty bitterness of the urethra, and moaned from deep within his throat.

" D-Draco, " Harry panted, slowly forcing himself into a sitting position, " I- I'm going to cum, "

" That's fine, Harry, " He purred, running his tongue on the lining, " Cum, "

Tilting his head back he swallowed thickly and opened his eyes, nearly closing them again as a pleasant sensation in his penis made him shiver. Leaning forward he sat hunched as Draco went along with his business, wrapping his slender arms around his waist and doubling over to place his chin on his boyfriends hair. Nuzzling his nose into the messy golden locks, Harry inhaled the scent of fresh mint and sighed, ruffling the already tousled hair. However, as Draco's tongue penetrated deeper, He felt a stinging pain and locked his hands behind the pale neck, throwing his head back, " I'm going to cum, Dr-Draco,"

" I know, " He whispered back, silky voice deep and slightly muffled as he couldn't speak properly. Feeling his shudder, Draco prepared himself for the bitter taste of the white fluid his partner had ejected. A few moments later, he retracted and picked his head up to look at his more than pleased lover. Sitting up, He pushed the raven haired boy away slightly, catching his breath as he swallowed the cum, licking the pearly substance from his thin lips. Once his breath was caught he lifted his arms and cupped the teens now pale face and brought him closer, capturing his lips with his own. Pulling away he whispered hoarsly, " Turn over, "

At Harry's whine, Draco smirked. He watched with lustful eyes as the raven haired boy wonder turned in bed, revealing his delicately curved back and small, perfectly firm ass. As Harry clutched the pillow with his pale fingers, head slightly buried in the soft, cotton, cushion, Draco crouched down and placed his fingers upon Harry's ass, moving to message the area open so it wouldn't hurt the delicate beauty lying beneath him. Inserting two fingers into the opening, causing Harry gasp out at the sudden entrance, and circled his fingers, contemplating on how tight he was.

Harry squirmed beneath him, the weird sensation of Draco's fingers inside him arousing him, his back arching downward as he brought his upper body up from the bed, head tilted upward, mouth opened to inhale a much wanted breath. Seeing him wiggle around like that, sweat rolling off his delicate curves, and desperate breaths for air, Draco felt his manhood go rigid and enlarge. Crawling over the body of his sweet heart, he positioned himself, stomach down and his upper and lower bodies, curving upward. He tilted his head downward to view Harry's tense body, eyes closed, dark eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Draco stretched above him for a few silent moments, before, and without warning, he thrust into Harry, cock entering the tight hole and rubbing against the sides.

Green orbs flew open at once and a gasp of pain mixed with pleasure escaped from between his lips. Feeling his enlarged cock rub against his tightening hole, he shuddered, a dull, amiable ache in his lower body, centering around his hips and in between his legs. With each of Draco's avid thrusts, that stab became more evident. Feeling the blonde's body create friction against his slightly more still one, caused Harry to moan out in rabid pleasure. This of course made Draco himself heat up and advance with more enthusiasm.

After a few minuets of anal sex, Draco started to slow down, panting heavily from exhaustion. Removing himself from Harry, the fair headed teen, struggled to hold himself up, body racked with the lasting effects of the sex. Slowly, he lowered his overworked body to cradle the dark haired boy beneath him, molding their forms closely together. Rolling to the left side, he landed and faced Harry, who's head was turned toward him with a slight, tired, smile on his pale face. Reaching out his arms Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and with one swift tug, and a groan from his sore muscles, he held him on his chest, hugging him close.

With his head on the strong, supportive chest of his lover, Harry lifted himself up slightly and leaned over Draco's face, who smirked lightly as he let him above his body. " I love you, " He whispered hoarsely before lightly brushing his lips against Draco's own.

The platinum blond smirked and kissed back before wrapping his arms around his waist and using his right hand to push the black haired beauty's head to rest on the crook of his neck to which he did so happily. With a light groan of discomfort, Draco pulled his covers out from under their naked bodies and flung it over them, hiding their nude, sweaty bodies from the rest of the world. With a wave of his pale hand, the green, silk curtain surrounding his bed, slipped shut, blocking them completely from the harsh, compelling world they lived in.

( ~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o )

Well, that certainly was a challenge. I'm not very use to writting sex scenes such as this. Read and review, ja? I love hearing feedback.

Next Chapter: Gluttony

Featured Couple: Fred and George

Hope you enjoyed.

-Ruby-


End file.
